Blazing Soul
by That Dere Guy
Summary: Okay, I'll make this short: My name's Blaze. I'm from a normal-people, Pokemon-less world, and got transported to a completely different world-with creatures I deemed imaginary crawling all over the place. The best part? Apparently, coming from a different world can cause problems with said creatures... Soul Silver Nuzlocke, with OC main character. T just in case.
1. Prolouge

_Hello, World!_

_*ahem* moving on from programming jokes, After almost 2 years, I'm finally writing something!_  
_...Except that this is only the start._

_I'm planning on writing my own experience with the Nuzlocke challenge, and I'm writing everything as it happens, give or take a day. Hopefully it turns out good, if not, then... *picks up flame shield* write your honest opinion! Seriously, I know my writing's not perfect, so please give me some _constructive _criticism on how it looks (reads? Eh, I dunno)._

_If enough people care, I'll continue._

_Oh, and Pokemon = Nintendo._

_And without further ado, let's begin, shall we?_

* * *

Black.

That's all I could see. Black. Well, darkness, anyway.

"Oooookay... I'm gonna guess this is a dream. Please let it be a dream..."

Suddenly, a bright, white spotlight hit the middle of the... erm... place, revealing a very familiar looking man in his 50s, medium height, wearing his white lab coat with a plain, red shirt underneath, light grey hair spiking off to the right, and most notably, those damn big eyebrows.

"Hello! And welcome to the world of Pokemon!" Says the one and only, Professor Oak.

...Let me put it this way: When you're from good ol' Earth, and you have a disturbingly realistic dream about the Pokemon's #1 professor, you start to wonder where your sanity ran off to. Don't get me wrong, I love Pokemon, but this was a little too far off the deep end for me. Still, it's all good so far, so I just figured I'd go along with it for now. "Umm... Thanks! I'm just gon..."

"...Now, are you a boy, or a girl?"

2 things I noticed here: 1) He's been talking while my mind's been in overdrive.

2) the guy doesn't know my gender from looking.

So, me being the gentleman I am, I responded. "Take a wild guess, old timer."

"Oh! Sorry, I'm not too good at seeing in the dark. I really wish they'd install some more lights in interdimensional travel waiting rooms."He almost sneers.

Oh yeah... I forgot it was dark. "Wait... Interdim-"

"Ah! So you're a boy! Now, what's your name?"

"Creeper, you are NOT getting my name. But for now, use my nickname: Blaze."

"...Okay... I've heard worse..." Oak mutters under his breath, just in earshot. "Now! Blaze! Are you ready?"

"Not even close."

"Your very own tale of adventure is about to unfold! Fun experiences, diffic-"

"Just skip to 'LET'S GOOOOOO!' already! Sheesh!"

"You know what? Just go. Go on, shoo!"

By now, I was getting a little more than annoyed at the old geezer. "Go WHERE! I mean, come... on, I'm in the... middle... of... no... zzz..."

I don't even know what force could get me to sleep in a moment like this. I mean, I was taking cheap shots at the Pokemon Professor himself! That's a reason to stay awake for days on end! And yet, I felt... so... tired...

* * *

_And that's a wrap for the beginning of 'Blazing Soul'! I've gotta admit, I just got the new SS game a few days ago, and almost immediately thought 'say, let's Nuzlocke it!' and shortly after that went 'Say, let's write about it!'._

_Also, not a self-insert. OC-insert._

_Soo... Tell me what you think!_

_P.S. I know not much is said here, but just wait 'till part one. If I make part one, that is..._


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins

_Okay, I'm back! Too bad I took so long... Eh, I'm here now, soo..._

_"I'm talking"_

_'I'm thinking'_

_[I'm Pokespeeching]_

_I don't own Pokemon. That's Nintendo's job. Go thank them._

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh..."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Please stop..."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"I'll give you a battery if you stop."

BEEP! BEE... SMASH!

I eventually got up, but not before a few angry words and a defenestrated alarm clock. Sadly, sleeping on the top floor is never a good idea when you tend to throw important items out the window. 'Wait, since when did I sleep in the second story? Better yet, since when _was_ there a second story!' I thought to myself.

That's when I remembered last night.

'That creeper, Oak, must know something about... This' I think, looking out the newly destroyed window for the first time to find that I'm in a completely different town. 'Well, things can only go up from here, at least.'

That's when I noticed a girl, maybe 15 or 16, with fair skin wearing a blood red long-sleeved shirt, navy blue overalls and a makes-her-head-look-too-big white hat with a red ribbon on it. But that wasn't the thing that caught my attention: No, I noticed the blue, round, mouse-looking thing she was playing with.

'It's probably a toy' I hoped. When I saw it running around on it's own accord, and for the girl to chase after it, that's when I knew. That was a real life Marill.

'Ah. So Oak wasn't talking bull crud. Or is it Tauros crud now?' were the last thoughts I had before passing clean out onto the floor.

* * *

"Hello? Helloooooooooooo! Wake up already!"

"Nnnnng... I've got to stop going to sleep like tha... Who are you?" I say, finally taking in the person standing in front of me.

"Wha- Don't play games with me, Cody!"

"Okay then, strange woman who I don't know. First things first, though, WHERE THE HECK AM I? WHO THE FUDGE ARE YOU? AND HOW THE FAK DO YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME!?" I yelled, the confusion, sadness and anger mixing inside me to cause what felt like World War 3 inside my stomach. I mean, I just appeared in a new land, quite possibly in a whole new dimension, probably to never see anyone I know ever again, while a strange woman stares at me like I just stabbed her! That's a good reason to freak out! Right?

Just as I was about to make a break for the door, until I heard something way too familiar. The sound of someone attempting to stop themselves from a breakdown. Except the fact that it sounds so familiar, is that was the sound I hear everyday. Or at least usually do. My mum sometimes toughs it out, but on those other days... That's when I finally put 2 and 2 together.

'Wait... that sound... Is that..?' I look around to the stranger to see that she's not a stranger at all. I just went into a complete rage at my own mother. Aren't I just the best son?

"Oh... Erm... Hi Mum..." I say awkwardly. Me and Mum have always had a really tight relation ship, so when something like this happens, it hurts both sides. However, it's not my fault I didn't recognize her, mainly because I've never seen her wear anything so... normal. She was wearing a white apron over a pink dress, which suited her nicely. Her hair was cut short, only just reaching her shoulders, and sort of curled up at the ends. She was also wearing a pink headband, same colour as her dress.

"Maybe we should just take a seat and find out what's happening at the moment..." Mum suggested. After a nod from me, we headed downstairs to the two seats, one on each side of the small table we apparently owned. "Now, let's start with what happened this morning."

* * *

After a couple of hours of talking, we figured out what was going on, to an extent. Apparently, she wasn't my mum. No, not like that, I mean she's my mum in this world, not the Mum I've spent my entire life with. Although she said she had a child that looked just like me, I made my point VERY clear that I am infact a different person, with the same name and look as her son. The only difference that told her I wasn't her son was that he was, well... Anti-me. He never rose his voice, kept his opinions to himself, quick to back down and walk the other way. She told me that he was going on the Pokemon adventure today, and it was all the town (which I was told was called New Bark Town) was talking about.

"Jeez, it must be pretty damn boring around here if THAT's the talk of the town" I muttered. After apologizing for saying the word 'damn' 'No wonder the kid's a wuss!', She told me her son (the real one) barely went out of the house. That's why everyone was excited. That and New Bark isn't exactly famous for it's trainers. The problem was when I showed up, he disappeared.

"Well, if I'm here, and he's gone, all I can think is that he's headed off to my... world." With that, I realized that, if he's the opposite of me, there would be no WAY he'd hold up back at my world. Wincing at the thought, I asked what's going to happen with his trip around the country.

"First, it's called a region. Next, as I said earlier, the whole town's gone nuts over this, so I can't just say that he disappeared, can I? So... I can't believe I'm going to say this... Could... could you take his place?"

I swear, had this been a cartoon, my jaw would be on the floor by now. As it wasn't, down to my neck would have to do. "You're... you're kidding, right?" "Umm... No... If you really don't wa-"

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"I. Will. Do. It."

"Really? You don't want to think ab-"

"So you don't want me to?"

"No! Just-"

"Then I'll do it. End of story." I said, almost sprinting to the door, when all of a sudden:

"Maybe you'll change out of your pajamas first?" Looking down, I groaned at the Jigglypuff-print pajamas I was only now noticing.

"...This never happened." I said with an icy glare at 'Mum', quickly snuffing out her case of the giggles, and took off towards my, er, his, room. "Now, let's see what we've got to wear..." I say, opening up the cupboard I missed on the way down.

_*half an hour later*_

"Come on, Cody! You're meant to meet up with Professor Elm in five minutes!" yelled the woman named Mum. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be down there in five" I yelled back.

"You're meant to be LEAVING in-"

"Four."

"Wait... Wha-"

"Three."

"...You're kidding."

"Two."

"Just get down here."

"Don't ruin it! Now... One."

And with that, I jumped down the dozen stairs, landing somewhat awkwardly on the white sneakers I now had on, and struck a pose, revealing what I was wearing. Let me say, I was happy to see that Anti-me had the same taste in clothes as me, otherwise I probably would have flipped out. Again.

Anyway, I was still me, with my somewhat dark skin and my very short, very curly hair, just a little cleaner. I decided on wearing a black jumper with a zipper (that I couldn't be stuffed to do up), with a white t-shirt and black trackies. I also found that my signature dark brown flatcap was there as well, so naturally put it on, pointing it slightly to the left, as always.

"Welp, I'm ready to hit the road. See ya!" I said, after "Mum" gave me a quick talk about where I'm meant to go, walking this time to the door, only to stop halfway and turn around, a genuine smile on my face. Trust me, those are hard to come by. "And... thanks for the help. It really means a lot to me." Before the other mother could say anything, I bounded out the door, heading towards the Lab.

* * *

Nearly as soon as I stepped outside, I found out the hard way how powerful Pokemon could really be. Remember that Marill I saw out the window? Yeah, apparently, it knows Tackle. "Oof!" I hit the floor. Hard.

[Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!] it exclaimed.

"Eh, don't worry about... Did you just talk?"

[Did you just understand me?]

"... You know what? This doesn't surprise me. Enough crazy stuff has happened today that this is just normal." I said, throwing my hands up.

"One question, though: Where's that girl you wer-"

"Mary? MAAAAARYYYYY! Oh, there you are, Mary! Don't run away like that again!" And with that, the girl I saw earlier - and I kid you not - dive tackled the poor Water type mouse, giving it the most painful hug I've ever seen.

[You wanna know the best part? I'm a MALE Marill.]

"Well, that's gotta suck."

The girl looked confused. "Who are you talking to?"

"The Marill."

"...You know Pokemon can't talk, right?"

"You can't hear him?"

"It's a girl. And no, I don't believe I hear Pokemon talking."

As I opened my mouth to object, I realised I'd probably just sound like a nutter. And as such, I just went with "Whatever" And continued on my merry way.

"Well, he was rude, wasn't he Mary?"

[Kill me.]

"Of course I'll brush your fur!"

[Ugh...]

* * *

After that... encounter, I decided that I should probably go to the lab now. How did I know where it was? Well, when the town's about 100 meters to the far side and back, just go towards the biggest building. I took a step in and...

"Yeesh! This place is BIG! Was it this big from the outside?" Seriously, I noticed this in the "Mum"'s house, but this is big even by those standards! There was technological stuff everywhere, on the tables, scattered about the floor, even a couple of Whadjimacallits wedged in the bookshelves! And then there was the man, standing in the middle of it all, beckoning me to come further into the mess. Figuring this was the Professor I was meant to be talking to, I walked on up towards him.

"You're the guy I'm meant to see, right?" I asked. "Yup. Professor Elm, at your service!" He said cheerily, sticking his hand out for a handshake. After a somewhat skeptical handshake from me, he handed me a familiar looking device. "That's your Pokedex! That will..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what it does. Just give me a Poke already."

After a slight recoil from my attitude, he showed me the way through the futuristic maze of electronics, to lead me to some sort of turning table. On this table, in slightly indented spots on the table, were three Pokeballs.

"Well, here they are. Take your pick, and your adventure begins!" He said cheerily.

"...Are these Pokeballs exactly the same?"

"Yup."

"And you only know what's in them by memory?"

"Pretty much. Wait..." And at that, I span the table around in circles, just slow enough as so the balls wouldn't fall off the table, but fast enough that anyone watching (basically just me and Elm) wouldn't be able to tell which one's which.

"Hey! Stop that!" Elm exlaimed, trying to pull me off the table. I lost my balance and fell on my back, along with one of the balls.

"Uh... Which is which?" Elm went into a panic. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, my friend." I said as I walked out with one of the balls, leaving Elm to decide how to sort out the Pokeballs. Little did he know, there was a boy outside, watching in, his long red hair covering his face...

* * *

'Now, let's see what we've got here...' And with that, I threw the Pokeball straight up, causing a crimson-y red flash of light to shoot out of it, and land near my feet, causing a blue, big-jawed, red-spined crocodile to appear.

Now remember, I've never seen a real Pokemon before (not including Mary), so seeing this in real life was freaking awe-inspiring. I mean, seeing it in the games for the first time? Awesome. In the anime? Even better. In real life, though... Well, let's just say I had to hold in a fangirl-esque squeal.

[...Sweet! I'm out again!] said a destinctly feminine voice. "Y-yes, yes you are." ...Yes, I'm still holding in the squee. Don't judge me, you'd do the same!

After hearing me, the Pokemon looked my way, letting me confirm that it was, in fact, a Totodile. [Huh... I take it you're my new trainer?]

"Yup."

[Okay! You look nice enough! Let's go!] She said, tugging at my arm.

"Okay... Can you tell me you're name and stuff, first?"

[Oh... Didn't you get a Pokedex?] Said the croc, tilting her head to the side.

"Eh? I thought that thing was only for Pokemon data... Ooh. I get it. Hang on." Who would have thought that that thing we never used was that important? Anyway, pulling out the Pokedex that Elm gave me, I tried putting the blue thingy on her head. "Like this?"

[...You weren't listning to him explain how to use it, were you?]

"Pretty much ran out of the place with it and you in hand."

[That explains. Here, try this.] And with that, she pointed the camera-like thingy at the top of the 'Dex at herself.

SCANNING... SCAN COMPLETE. INFORMATION ADDED.

"That's it?"

[Now look at it...] She seemed to be losing her patience with me. Judging from how happy-go-lucky she was earlier, I was a little scared. So, naturally, I had a look at the screen, and was surprised to see what it said.

Sam (Totodile) ("Ahh, THAT'S your name..." [Yup!])

Gender: Female ("You don't say...")

Level: 5 ("*sigh*" [What? I'm not THAT weak!])

Nature: Jolly ([You can say that again!] "Quiet, you.")

Loves to eat ("That... doesn't surprise me." [ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT!?] "Oi...")

Closing the screen, I had another look at the Tot... Sam.

"So, since I guess I know everything about you now, shall we go?"

[But I don't know anything about you!]

"Eh, you'll learn along the way. ADVRNTUUUUUUUUURE!" And then we went off.

The first steps to a new adventure.

"It begins!"

[What?]

"I was... I mean... Never mind."

* * *

_And that, my friend(s), is my first chapter! Took a while, but I'm happy._

_My rules of Nuzlocke:_

_1) The obvious two: First Pokemon in each route, if a Poke faints, it's dead._

_2) I can only run from 10 battles throughout the entire game. I'm gonna absolutely LOVE the Ice Path..._

_3) All items allowed, except Revives (for obvious reasons)_

_4) Nickname ALL the Pokes!_

_In case you're wondering, I'm using this style of Pokedex: media. animevice uploads/0/3346/411151-pok_dex_ _

_Speaking of which, what do you think of my idea of making the Pokedex useful? Good or bad?_

_Soo... yeah. Tell me what you think, please!_


	3. Chapter 2: Not a Good Start

_Umm... Hi, Inter- F*CK! *random items flung at me*_

_Yeah, yeah. I know, I haven't updated in a while. Not my fault, it's school's fault._

_Anyway, new chapter! Have fun with it, 'K?_

_Also, I own Pokemon. *slapped* I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo does._

* * *

[Oh, come ON! It's not THAT bad!]

"But I'm scaaaaared!"

[It's not going to hurt you, you know.]

"But, but, but, bu-"

[Just walk in.]

"Fine. But I'm only doing it because I want to."

[Whatever you say.]

After my first few steps into the route, I encountered my first obstacle: long grass. You see, this being my first time and all, I had no idea what to do. At all. But, after some coaxing from a certain Water-type, I eventually went in.

And was immediately attacked by a wild Pidgey.

"Ack! The heck was tha- OH FUDGE IT'S COMING BACK!" I then proceeded to run in circles for the next 5 minutes, flailing like an idiot.

[*sigh* I got this.] And with that, Sam jumped up and punched the thing in the face, knocking it down. However, down is not out, and it got up and looked ready to take off again, when suddenly...

"NOW, CINDER!" And everything within a 5 mile radius was covered with smoke.

Okay, I over-exaggerated a little, but still, it was EVERYWHERE. Including in my mouth. 'That's what she said,' I thought as I was coughing and wheezing (heh) all over the place. After the smoke cleared, I had a look to see who the culrit was for that smoke bomb. At least, I THOUGHT it was a smoke bomb. However, as soon as I opened my eyes, I saw something unexpected.

Or some_one_, I suppose.

Right in front of me, with a Pokeball between her hands, was a girl, not much older than me, grinning like a nutcase. She had short, light brown hair, just reaching to her shoulders, bright blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a black shirt with a light blue jacket over the top, a navy skirt (a normal one, not one of those ones that barely qualify as a belt) and knee-high grey socks, with black shoes to accompany them. All in all, she looked rather beautiful.

"Dafuq was that!? That was my first battle, you freakin' douche!" Yeah, beautiful or not, I just lost the chance for my first battle. I was not amused.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." She said, throwing the ball in the air and catching it. "Didn't see me? How could you not see me!?" "... You really don't know sarcasm, do you? I mean, you sounded like a dying Rattata."

Geez, never thought I'd meet my match in snarkyness.

"Anyway, the name's Adriana. And this," she gestures to the yellow and green rodent that I somehow missed earlier, "is Cinder." [...Hi.] it, or rather, he says, looking away from me and Sam.

He seems nice.

Me, being the guy I am, replied simply with "Lovin' the original name there for 'ya Cyndaquil." "It's just his name." "Doesn't change my opinion." "ANYWAY, thanks for the Pidgey, but I gotta jet. Smell 'ya later!" And with that, she takes off.

"... She did NOT just say that."

* * *

After that incident, I figured that I'd just get to Cherrygrove. That WAS the name of the place, right? Anyway, after 40 minutes of walking, most of that time spent getting completely lost in the Dark Cave, we got there. And immediately after I took my first step into the town, an old man near the edge of the road came straight up to me. As in, 2 inches away from my face straight up to me. "Uh... Can I help you?"

"You're new here, right? Need a tour?" He said, spitting on me a little.

"Umm... I'm fine, thanks." I was about to walk off, but he grabbed my arm and said

"I'll give you a gift if you take the tour." Hmm. Free stuff, eh? Well, may as well just go along with it, then. "Fine. Let's jus-" is all I manage to get out before the old man bolts. "Then come on! Let's go!"

...How is he so damn fast?

Anyway, after chasing after him to each new place, he took me to the last place. "And this... Is my house! Hang on, I'll go get your gift." And then he bolted in, leaving me to wonder what the truck just happened. A little while later, he came out holding...

A pair of shoes.

"Here! These are for you!" He said, shoving them into my hands. "Thanks..? Welp, I gotta use the bathroom, soo..." And so I ran off towards the next route.

* * *

Nothing really happened on Route 30. I had a couple battles (I was a little more used to them now, so I actually LOOK like a trainer whilst battling, as opposed to a 3 year-old), went into someone else's house univited, got pissed at two 'trainers' having a slap fight with Rattatas that were blocking the road and went to a guy named Mr Pokemon's house. Apparently, Mr. Pokemon was close friends with Prof. Oak.

As shown when I found Oak sitting in there with him. "Oh, hi Blaze! Elm told us we would probably see you around. How's the training going?"

"...Wat."

* * *

_What's this? A cliffhanger? :3_

_Oh, also, if you're wondering about Adriana, she is important to the story. Don't worry, it's not a 'big-lipped alligator moment'. _

_If you don't know what that is, look it up. Nao._

_Anyway, school's almost over for the year (cue fireworks), so I should be able to get chapters out faster._

_Until then, write 'ya later!_

_...I need exactly twelve words to bring this up to 1000._

_...Done!_


	4. Chapter 3: That Awkward Moment When

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? A chapter within a week!? What is this madness!?_

_Yeah, like I said, school's pretty much over, so I've suddenly got a lot of free time to work on this._

_Same as always, Nintendo owns Pokemon._

* * *

*a few minutes after the last chapter*

"Umm... Blaze? You alive in there?"

I don't believe this. I mean, seeing Oak in a dream is one thing. It's a dream, so anything can happen, right? But seeing him in real life...

That's when the situation hit me full force. I'm in a new world, with no way home, and creatures that could probably kill me if they looked at me slightly harder than usual. I mean, I know I figured this stuff out back in New Bark, but I guess some part of my brain didn't except it or something.

Psychology stuff aside, realising all this in such a small space of time is never a good idea. Why? Because apparently, you go momentarily brain-dead.

"Is he okay? He's been standing there for 5 minutes just gaping at us." That was enough to wake me up.

"Huh? What?" I say, shaking myself out of my thoughts.

"Aha! So he IS alive!" laughs... Prof. Oak. It's hard to get used to the fact that he's actually here.

"Uhh... Yep! That's me! Definatley alive!" Wow am I awkward when I'm caught off-guard.

"Yes... How about I get us all some tea?" Said Mr. Pokemon. Oh, did I forget to mention he was here as well? Oops.

"That sounds wonderful! Me and Blaze will be able to talk while you're gone." "Oh, do you two already know each other?" "Heh, only in my dreams."

You know a pun is good when even the always straight-faced Pokemon Professor himself has to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, okay then... Anyway, I'll be back soon, okay?" "'Kay." After Mr. Pokemon left (man, I want a name like that!), Oak faced back to me, an almost-a-smile on his lips.

"So, how are you enjoying Jhoto, Blaze?"

"...Dammit, 'twas hoping that it was just my imagination that you were there." I say, falling back onto the couch that Oak was sitting on.

"Now that's just not nice! You hurt my feelings." He says in a mocking tone.

"Look, not to sound rude, but do you mind if we skip the Tauros crap," I winced a little at how the word 'Tauros' just rolled off my tongue without thinking, "and skip straight into important business? Like, for instance, WHY I'M IN A WHOLE NEW WORLD!?"

"Not until you apologise." Ladies and gentlemen, Professor Oak is a troll! Who'd have thought?

"Oh my Arce... Fine, whatever. Sorry for insulting you, even if it was the complete truth." cutting myself off before I finish off the first sentence at the realisation that I was replacing choice words again.

"Hmm... Close enough." he says, shrugging. "Anyway, as for your question, you're not on a new world."

"What? But I'm pretty sure that..."

"Will you let me finish? You're not on a new world... You're in a whole new universe!"

"...Wat." I say, staring at him.

"Yup! And I was the one who took you here!"

"...WAT."

"Well, with the help of a certain legendary. Who probably won't listen to me anymore... Or be in this region. Making it incredibly hard to go back... Huh. I guess I didn't think this through." He says with a slight shrug. "Ah well. Can't get it right every time, an I right? Blaze? Am I ri... Why is your eye twitching?"

"...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" I yell, surprising Oak. Okay, I was more than a little pissed off at him. And I had good reason, too! It was all his fault that I had lost quite literally everything! I mean, just 'cause all I really had back home was my Mum, that does NOT mean I wanted a new life!

...That I could start all over again from.

With Pokemon.

Still, I didn't want to show that I thought he was right. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I punched Proffesor Samuel Oak right in the face.

* * *

[Are you kidding!? HAHAHA! OH ARCEUS THAT'S TOO FUNNY!] A familiar Totodile was laughing her ass off on the ground.

"Yeah... It was funny until Mr. Pokemon ran back into the room, with an Oak rolling on the floor in pain. Safe to say I got kicked out pretty quick. Still, it was totally worth it." I say, walking back to Cherrygrove, when suddenly...

RING, RING! RING, RING! RING, RI- *click* "Hello?" I say into the phone.

"...What? Yeah, I'll be right there. See 'ya soon!" *click* "Sam, we gotta run. Something's happened at the Lab." I say, speeding up to a running pace. [Why do we care what happens there?] "Because, it was Mum who called, not Elm." [So?] "Think about it. If something happened at the Lab, Elm should be the one to tell us, not my Mum. Unless..." I say, making gestures with my hand for her to finish my sentence. [Unless something happened to Elm.] "Bingo! Now, come on, if we keep going at this pace we should reach the Pokemon Center by noon."

However, before I got there, I saw two trainers I saw on the way up. "Seriously? They're still battling?" I say, then shouting, "HEY! YOU TWO!" Grabbing their attention (along with the two Rattatas they were fighting with), I continued. "Your battling is bad, and you should feel bad!" I don't know why I quoted a meme to them, but it was true. I went past them the first time it was mid morning, maybe 9:00. If they were still battling, that means they had been fighting for something like 2 hours. With Rattatas. That's a fail in my books. But before they could react to my random insult, I had continued into town.

* * *

in Cherrygrove, we pretty much just went to the Pokemon Center, healed up, went to the Pokemart, bought stuff I thought I'd need (especially Antidotes. I've heard more then my fair share of horror stories involving getting poisoned with no way to heal), and was about to go on my merry way when something caught my eye.

Or rather, someONE.

With long, red hair.

And, at the moment, blocking my path. "Umm... Can I help you?"

"...So you got one of the Lab's Pokemon, too."

"Yes..? Are you going somewhere with this?"

"I don't have time for weak trainers like you." And with that, he tried to push past me. However, I don't like being called weak.

"I'm sorry? What did you call me?" "Exactly what you heard. We-"

*CHOMP*

"AAAHHHH! WHATTHEHELLISTHATWHYISITBITI NGMEGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF !" And THIS is why Pokemon are amazing.

"Okay, Sam, that's enough." [Aww... But he'th thow tathy!] She replied, still having a mouthful of the other guy's arm in her mouth. "Yes yes, I know. But I don't feel like getting arrested on my first day. let's just go back to New Bark already."

[...Thine.] And with that, the blue croc let go of her prey.

"N-no! I demand a battle now!" said mystery guy.

"'Kay."

"And I won't take no for an ans... Wait what?"

"Fine, but let's make it quick. I'm in a hurry, remember?"

"H-how DARE you take me for granted! Feel the wrath of my Pokemon!" And he throws up a Pokeball I didn't know he was holding, with it exploding in crimson light, to reveal...

...A foot-high dinosaur. With a leaf. Figuring not to judge a book by it's cover, I took out my Pokedex, pointed the camera-part at it and realised that it's level was...

5.

As opposed to a level 9 crocodile.

"...Seriously? Lame. Sam, please take it out for me." [On it.]

And Sam Scratched it's face until it fainted.

"Well, that was easy. See'ya 'round, noob!"

"M-my name in Silver!"

"You sure I can't call you noob?"

"Shut up!" He yelled, and ran off towards Cherrygrove.

"...I'm totally calling him 'noob'."

* * *

_Geez, this chapter was EASY compared to the other one!_

_Anyway, I kinda forgot a rule for my Nuzlocke:_

_If a Poke gets poisoned, and it 'survives' with 1 HP, I have 4 steps to get to a Pokemon Center or heal him with another item. If I don't, it's dead._

_Soo... yeah, that's it for this chapter. Write 'ya later!_


	5. Chapter 4: An Eventful Day

_*stretches* Ah, it's good to be back!_

_Soo... Merry Christmas, and whatnot._

_As a Christmas present, I got this update up not only quicker than usual, but bigger than usual, too!_

_...Don't get used to it._

_If you haven't figured out who owns Pokemon yet, you scare me._

* * *

"So, what do you think the thing back at the Lab is?" I say, trying to make up for some lost time by racing Sam back to New Bark. And let me say, for a stubby-footed crocodile, she was absurdly fast. She's just ahead of me, but I know just how to fix that.

[I dunno. It really could be anything.] She yells over her shoulder, only to see a stick flying towards her head. "Catch." [Hey! Cheater!] Naturally, she loses her balance right as it makes contact, leaving me to take the lead.

"Anyway, I bet it's some sort of robbery." As I pass, I look ahead to see a place that looks rather familiar. "Aaaaaand I won! Totally without che..." I stop mid-sentence when I take in the scene in front of me. "Sam? You may want to have a look at this."

[Ow... Y'know, I'd be here faster if you didn't throw things at... Oh.] I'm guessing she just saw it as well. Oh, in case you're wondering, what we've seen is police. Like, a lot of police. There's officers (that all look way too similar to each other) everywhere, and there was one of those yellow tapes that they use to mark off a crime scene covering the door to the Lab. [That's... Probably not good.]

"...This... Isn't a robbery." [Eh? How do you figure?] "There's too many police here for a robbery. If this place is anything like where I'm from, you'd only see this many police when..." My eyes widened as I realised what had happened. "We need to get in there." [Why? What did you figure out?] "I'm just checking something. Now, how to get in..." I quick glance at the place let me find an open window, big enough to climb through. "Well, it's as good a way in as any." And so, I climbed through. Sadly, my blue friend was too small to get in, and if my guess was right, she wouldn't want to see what had happened. Still, it was a little too easy to get in, even if it WAS by window.

"Geez, you'd think they'd have that guarded or som..." That's when I saw him. Professor Elm, lying face-first on the floor. Usually, I'd just say this was clumsiness, and I would of here, too.

If it weren't for the pool of blood he was laying in.

"W-what..."

[Hey! What did you see in there?] Sam called from outside. [Blaze? C'mon! Tell me!] I was too in shock to really say anything. I mean, I've seen stuff like this on TV and whatever, but this... This is different all together. If someone dies on TV, all you think is 'Aw, I liked that character!'. To actually see a real person, who you knew (kind of), dead... It's almost too much.

[You alright in there?] Yelled Sam again. Almost forgot about her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just... Shocked, that's all." [Shocked? About what?] "I'll tell you later, for now I think I'd better get out of here." But just before I got out, I had a look at the table that used to hold 3 Pokemon.

It was empty. Not just the indent for Sam, completely empty.

NOW it was too much.

* * *

Now, I rarely go over the edge, but when I do, I REALLY go over the edge. Think of it like two halves. One half is Blaze, which is who I usually am. The other half is what I become when something drives me off the deep end, which I call, for lack of a better name, Dark Blaze, or DB for short. DB is, quite literally, a darker version of me, hence the name. And I usually stay like that, at least until I can find a way to vent out the anger. So when I climbed out of the window, with Sam still bothering me about what was in there, well...

[Soo... What was in there?] "You don't want to know." [Yes I do!] "Sam, drop it." [Will you jus-]

"I SAID DROP IT!" Yeah, like I said. Darker.

Sam recoiled a little, surprised at my sudden outburst. [Wha..? The hell's got you in such a bad mood?]

"You've got to be... Look, in case I didn't make simple enough for your walnut-sized mind, I don't feel like talking about it. So do yourself a favour and effing DROP IT!" Dark me is an a-hole.

"Excuse me, is everything alright over here?" One of the police officers had walked up whilst I had been... Busy.

"Yes, everything's fine. Just got into a little fight with my Totodile here" I say, gesturing to Sam, a slightly annoyed look on my face.

"Totodile... Isn't that..." The police officer looked into the window, apparently found what she was looking for, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, then made towards me with them. "You, my friend, are under arrest."

"What? What the heck for!?"

"Thievery and the murder of Professor Elm."

"...Are you kidding? What evidence is there that I did it?"

"That Totodile, for one thing."

"Eh?"

"Totodiles are extremely rare in the wild, so rare that only a few have been spotted." She said, putting my arms behind my back. "In fact, there's only one in Jhoto." I open my mouth to ask something. "And she refuses to mate with anything else in her Egg group, before you ask about that." I close my mouth again. "Anyway, I know there are a lot of people who would absolutely KILL for one, but I didn't think there was someone who would literally. You," She puts her face 2 inches away from mine, "Make me sick."

"I ain't a killer, he GAVE this to me!"

"Oh, please. Do you really think I'm gonna fall for THAT?" She says, pulling me out in the open. "Guys! I found the culprit!"

"Huh?" "Really?" "That was quick!" "Muffins!" "Good job!" "Wow!" Were some of the things I heard being said at the same time. All of them with almost the same voice.

"Thank you, thank you! Also," she turned to one of the officers who I hadn't noticed before. This one looked different, though. While the others had teal-coloured hair (Not gonna question it), this one was blonde. She was also cross-eyed, unlike the others. "Diane, I know it's your first day and all, but... Muffins? Really?" 'Diane' looked at the floor. I think. "Sorry, ma'am. I don't know what went wrong there."

"Anyway, back to serious business, what do we do with this kid?"

"That's my son!" Oooh dear. Now 'Mum' gets to see me at my worst. Fun.

"Your son's a criminal. He's been charged with thievery of a rare Pokemon and the murder of Professor Elm."

"Actually, I can safely say that he's innocent." Wait. That wasn't 'Mum'. But it still sounds familiar. Then who was it? If only this flippin' officer would let me turn around to see.

"And how do you know that, miss..." "Adriana." Aah. THAT'S how I remember the voice. But how does she know I'm innocent? "Adriana, how do you know this boy," "I HAVE a name, you know." "Whatever. How do you know he's innocent? He has one of the stolen Pokemon."

"Ah, but where are the others?" "Uhh..." She looks at my waist, seeing only one Pokeball "He hid them?" At this, Adriana gives Jenny one of the most withering glares ever. I only know this because even i could feel it, and I wasn't even looking at her! "Then why do I have one?" "Wait... What?" "Yup. Come on out, Cinder!"

And with that, she throws out her ball, sending out her furball with an attitude. [...Why am I out, exactly?]

"But... So..." A look of shock, then anger showed on the cop's face. "You worked WITH him!?" She then pulled out another pair of handcuffs. "You're under arrest too, then!"

[Hahah... No she isn't.] When suddenly, the place was covered with smoke. "*cough* Ack, that tastes horrible! *cough*" "Then don't eat it! *cough cough*" While the other policewomen were trying to figure out which way was up, the one who was holding me pulled out a Pokeball. "Pidgeot! Defog the area, now!" In another dance of dark red, a large tan-brown bird appeared. [On it, chief!] And with that, the avian Pokemon flapped it's wings, blowing away any and all smoke in the town. "What? That girl... Adriana..." "And you can't be bothered with my name?" "Whatever. She's escaped!" Then, looking at me, she smirked. "Ah, well. I got one of them, at least. Pidgeot, return!" [Aww...] "Now, you" "My NAME is BLAZE!" "Whatever. Either way, you're coming with me."

"WAIT!" Everyone turns around to see who yelled. Five bucks... er... Pokedollars... if you can guess who.

"Sorry ma'am, I know he's your son and all, but he DID commit a crime." "Actually, he didn't." "*sigh* Unless you can give me a good reason why, it's off to court with him." "He was MEANT to get a Pokemon from Elm anyway." "...What?" "This had been planned since last year. Not the murder, Co... Blaze getting a Pokemon. Ask anyone else in the town." "Maybe I will!" She then went up to one of the houses, dragging me along with her.

_*20 minutes, and 8 houses later*_

"Huff, huff... Okay, I believe you." After finally taking off my handcuffs, she put her face way too far in my personal bubble again. "But I'm watching you." I then smirked. "Whatever." Naturally, she got pissy at me for this. "Why you... Ugh, let's just go, girls." And with that, every policewoman pulled out a pokeball and called out their Pidgeots. Except Diane, who sent out Farfetch'd.

"Well, THAT was fun." [Hey! You're back to normal!] "What the..? Sam, where the heck have you been!?" [Does it matter? Anyway, after all... that, shall we give your Ma a visit?] "... You know what? That sounds pretty good. Let's-a go!" [Don't quote Mario.] "Okay."

* * *

"So, how are things, Blaze?"

Mum was in the kitchen, making dinner (which looked like some sort of giant crab dish). "Other than getting arrested for something I didn't do, Elm dying, and a crazed idiot with a Leaf-dino, just fine." Mum looked at me strangely. "...Leaf-dino? Could you please describe this... 'leaf-dino'?"

"Uhh, sure. About a foot high, green allover, dark green buds around it's neck, leaf on it's head. Why?"

"That's... That's the other Pokemon that went missing!" "Wait, what?" "There were three Pokemon under Elm's care. A Totodile, which you got, a Cyndaquil, which that strange girl" "Adriana." "Yes, Adriana had that one, and she looked innocent enough. The last one was Chikorita, and if what you say is true, then that other person must have been the murderer!" "That red-haired son-of-a-"

"*ahem*" Mum had her arms crossed, giving me a stern look. "...very nice person. Anyway, how do we tell the police?"

"Hmm... Did you get his name?" The temptation to say 'noob' here was almost overwhelming. However, despite popular belief, I am not an idiot. So, I told her what I heard. "He called himself...

Silver."

"... That was unnecessarily epic." "I know."

*ding*

"Oh! Dinner's ready!"

* * *

_*the next day*_

"Bye, Blaze! Good luck!" "Thanks Mum!"

After a good night's rest, I was heading back on the road. "Well then, let's hope this goes better than the last time, right Sam?" [Right.] "Well, Let's-a..." Sam was giving me the death stare. "...Let's just leave." "Sounds good to me."

...Wat. "Who was that?" "Seriously? You've forgotten already?"

... HER.

"How 'ya doin' Adriana?" "Ah, you DO remember me." she says, stepping out of the bushes she was hiding in. "Kinda hard to forget the person who stole my first battle." That got me an eye roll. "Anyway, why are 'ya hiding?" "Remember? Angry coppers? Think I killed... him? What was his name again?" "Elm... Wait, how don't you know this? Didn't you get a Pokemon from him?" "Uhh..." "...You're kidding." "No, wait! I stole Cinder, I admit, but I never killed anyone!" "Whatever you say. Anyway, I'm heading for the next town. What's it called... Violet Town, that's right! Anyway," I offer a hand to her. "Wanna come with?" "... You DO know I'm being hunted by the police, right?" "You DO know I already know who committed the murder, right?" "What? Who?" I decide this is the time to be a complete douche. And as such, I wave my finger at her. (You know, like how Sonic does it.) "Ah, ah, ah. Spoilers." Death glare'd. "So, you coming or what?"

"... Fine. But only to find out who the killer is so I can clear my name. Partially." "Sure." "Whatever." What is it with everyone and 'whatever'? "So, we going or what?"

"Let's-a..." Death glared x 3 (Cinder even came out of his ball to glare at me!).

"...Fine."

* * *

_...Told you Adriana was important._

_Anyway, I know that wasn't my best chappie, but still, it wasn't TOO bad, was it?_

_Soo... Yeah, if you're treading this, can I please get some people to review for me? I know this story isn't perfect, so I'd like people to help out by telling me what I did wrong. So far only one person has been commenting (shout out to you, Kiterious!), soo... Just... Help me out here, 'K? _

_Until next time, write 'ya latI need a new catchphrase._

_P.S. If you catch the blatantly obvious reference to a certain TV show, you get a cookie. :3_


	6. Author's Note: Sorry

_Umm... Hey guys._

_Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I've just been finding it hard to write anything down, whether it be my sister hogging the computer to not being home for 2 weeks to F*CKING WRITER'S BLOCK... _

_*ahem* Anyway, chances are when school starts up again in about a week or so there'll be absolutley NO time for this fic, so I've got a choice:_

_a) Keep going with the fic, even though it'll take ages to update, or_

_b) End it here and work on something else. There was another idea I had for a story I've wanted to try..._

_Anyway, I don't know what to do, so I'm letting you guys choose. Except you. You know who you are._

_So, yeah. Answer in the comments or PM me, your choice. I'll do whatever one gets more votes._

_And now, as to make sure Fanfiction doesn't get pissy at me for not writing something story-like, I'll give you this:_

* * *

[Aww, man. Do we really have to stop now? We only just started!]

"I know, I know. But the writer seems to be having trouble with the story, so we'll just have to sit and wait until he figures something out... Or quits."

Me, Adriana and Sam were sitting on the side of the road, waiting for everyone's answers. Except that one person. Noone likes him.

[Well, can we at least have a battle?]

"No. Otherwise your level might go up and fluff the story even more."

[What? That doesn't even make sence!]

"What's your point?"

"Okay, break it up, ladies. Let's just wait a little longer to see what they say, okay?" Adriana broke up the mini-fight.

"[...Fine.]" We siad in unison.

"...Soo... Anyone hungry?"

* * *

_No, it's not meant to be good. Shut up._

_Anyway, yeah. Just give me an answer, and I'll do it._

_Until then!_


	7. The Restart Button

... _Welp, it's decided. I'm going to pull the plug on the fic. *waits for the boos to finish* Kinda. It's less I'm giving up on it (as one of my friends IRL would probably rip me to pieces if I did that (shout outs to you, Natasha! (There's probably more than one Natasha reading this, but put it this way: If I don't know you, it's not you. (Brackets are fun.))__)), more like I'm pressing the Restart button... In case you didn't see the name of this 'chapter'. I'm going to restart the entire story (all 4 chapters of it), get rid of elements I don't like, add ones I do, and pretty much start from scratch._

_And now, to avoid Fanfiction from removing this note, here's something from Blaze._

* * *

"Hey guys! I'm gonna go Prince of Persia on all of you and go back to when I first got here. Although I'm pretty sure the part when I'm chatting with Oak for the first time will get skipped, as there's not really much to change there. So the re-write will probably start with me waking up. Or maybe further back, in the real world! Either way, see you later!"

* * *

_There. Now, if you'll excuse me *picks up roll of duct tape* I have a 4th wall to fix. *walks off*_

_..._

_*runs back* Crap! Forgot to hit the Restart Button! Anyway, until next time, readers!_

_*Slams fist down on button*_


End file.
